Series of Song Fics!
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: ANOTHER STORY ADDED! A series of stories based on songs I love. Some follow the current story and some are AUs. Please review and let me know how you like it so I can add more and just stop where I'm at.
1. Gunpowder and Lead Claudia

Author's Note: This takes place when Claudia was 16. Before she was sent away. I think this is what should have happened.

_County road 233... Under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock, but little ol' me_

_I've got two miles till... he makes bail  
and if I'm right, we're headed straight for hell_

Claudia broke the sound barrier as she sped to Trevor Lansing's penthouse. She couldn't believe what her father had done. Trevor raped her and beat her into unconsciousness yet charges weren't being pressed because her father blames her for the whole thing. Sure she had been flirting with him to try and get her father to see what a pig he is and what a threat to their family he is becoming, but that's not what happened.

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet_  
_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Does that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead!_

Trevor lost it when she refused to follow through with the flirtations and took her by force. When she finally came to and made sure it was safe enough to leave her room she went straight to the police. They arrested Trevor immediately and informed her father of what had happened. But he took Trevor's side and told the police she's made it all up. But that didn't matter anymore because after tonight Trevor would no longer be a threat to her or her family. Trevor would be released soon and she'd be waiting.

_It's a half past ten... another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive... the gravel flies  
But he don't know what's waiting here this time_

She expertly picked his lock and entered the attorney's lavish penthouse. She positioned herself in the chair facing the door. She smirked as she cocked the pistol she'd stolen from her father's lock box, lit a cigarette, aimed her pistol at the door and waited.

_Goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Does that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead!_

She felt her heart begin to pound harder as she heard his footsteps approach. She listened intently as he fumbled with his keys. And her smile grew as she saw the light from the hallway pour in as the door opened. He flicked the lights and jumped when he saw Claudia sitting in his living room waiting for him.

_His fist is big, but my guns bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger!_

"Claudia, what are you doing here?" Claudia smiled as she extinguished her cigarette on his expensive lush rug, "Did you honestly think I would let you get away with raping me? I'm a Zacchara; we don't let anyone get away" Trevor shook his head, "Your father would not be happy if he knew you were here, especially after what you pulled at the police station" Claudia shook her head, "What I pulled?! You raped me and beat the hell out of me and the only reason you're not in lock up right now is because you've got my father so damn brainwashed he would do anything you tell him to do!"

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Does that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead, yeah, yeah!  
Gunpowder and lead!_

"You are a threat to my family especially Johnny and I won't allow you to continue hurting us!" Trevor got nervous as he saw the death in her eyes, "Claudia think about what you're doing, you'll never get away with this" Claudia smiled, "I already have" and with that she fired her gun and shot him right between the eyes. She slowly rose out of the chair and smiled at her handy work. She then quickly exited the penthouse. Once she was safely out of the building she drove to the piers where she knew no one would be and where there wouldn't be any cameras. She removed her short blonde wig she'd been wearing along with the black leather gloves and set them on fire before dumping them into the ocean. Next she pushed the motorcycle she'd driven to the penthouse into the ocean too. She then hopped into her red corvette her father had gotten her for her birthday and drove home where she would put on the best performance of her life when the news of Trevor Lansing's death reached the house.


	2. Something to Talk About Spinmax

People are talkin, talking bout people

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place after Spinelli and Maxie made love.

_People are talkin, talking bout people  
I hear them whisper, you wont believe it  
They think were lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darlin_

Maxie and Spinelli entered the ballroom of the Metro Court, they were each other's dates for the charity event. They each grabbed a glass of champagne took two sips and then entered the dance floor. Spinelli placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Right away they gained the attention of everyone in the room. The rumors of the two sharing more than just a friendship had been circulating for weeks now and their dancing together wasn't helping. Spinelli whispered something into Maxie's ear and she threw her head back laughing as their eyes caught.

_Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

Maxie didn't understand what was happening to her. Before all she saw when she looked at Spinelli was her best friend, the man who would do anything for her and her for him. But now that they'd made love she'd begun looking at him differently. He seemed sweeter, kinder, and sexier in her eyes. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her mind as she placed her head back on his shoulder. This was Spinelli the best friend she'd ever had, there was no way she was going to ruin the best thing to ever happen to her by falling in love with him. Besides he probably didn't feel that way about her anyways, she was not sweet and cute, there was no way he could love her more than a friend.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
you'd act so nervous; could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking bout you every day  
Dreaming bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, lets really show it, darlin_

As she swayed with her best friend she thought back to a conversation she'd had with Lulu just a few days ago. The two had been getting closer and Maxie admitted she slept with Spinelli. Lulu immediately told her it was about time and that she was glad Maxie finally came to her senses, but Maxie quickly told her to forget it. It was just a one time thing. Lulu then began pointing out how much in love Spinelli was. The way he would ramble and stutter whenever Maxie was in the room. How his face would blush and he'd get that goofy smile on his face whenever she kissed him on the cheek. She had to laugh softly when she realized what a fool she'd been. Of course, now she was the goofball. Because she was the one daydreaming about him, getting nervous whenever they were in the same room together, wanting to kiss him over and over again.

_Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

Maxie pulled back a little to look him in the eye again. Spinelli smiled sweetly at her and she couldn't help herself. She leaned in and placed a sweet and tender kiss on his lips. Spinelli was shocked at first but reciprocated lovingly. When they pulled apart the crowd was a flutter gossiping about what had just happened, but Maxie and Spinelli were oblivious. Spinelli smiled and admitted to her finally, "I love you Maximista and more than just a friendly type of way" Maxie smiled back at him brightly, "I love you too Spinelli, you're the guy I've been waiting my whole life for" Spinelli smiled again and kissed her once more with more passion. Jason and Carly smiled for Spinelli who was finally getting the girl of his dreams. Robin and Kate smiled for Maxie who had finally found a guy who would love and cherish her like the princess she is. Maxie and Spinelli smiled for themselves because they each found their soul mate in each other.

_Lets give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?_


	3. Stay JoMa

I know I just did a Maxie and Spinelli story,but my song fics aren't meant to intertwine except for the next one, that will be the aftermath of this one. I planned to do this one a little bit further down the road, but I couldn't help myself. I had to write it now.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying  
_

Maxie Jones stared at the alarm clock on her nightstand for the millionth time that night. Johnny Zacchara laughed softly, "Why do you keep looking at the time? Are you anxious to get rid of me so you can go see a hot date?" Maxie glared at him, "I'm not the one who has someone else waiting for them at home" Johnny's smile fell, "You know why I can't leave Lulu" Maxie turned her head so he couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

She had known what she was getting herself into when they started this. The first time they'd slept together they'd both been drunk and in very low places in their lives. Then they couldn't stay away. One time turned into two times, two times turned into six times, and now they were in a heated affair that neither wanted to end. The only problem was that Maxie had fallen in love with the bad boy and he wasn't willing to leave his mentally unstable girlfriend.

_  
And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying  
_

Maxie knew she shouldn't want more from him, after all he was the son of a mobster and she was the daughter of the police commissioner. There was no way they could ever work. But she couldn't help it. He was so sweet and loving when they were together, and the sex was mind blowing. She just wanted to be with him all day every day. Every time she saw watched him get dressed and leave her bed she cried herself to sleep. Every time she watched him play doting boyfriend to Lulu Spencer she had to stop herself from spilling their secret.

_  
What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me  
_

She didn't even know what he saw in Lulu. He obviously wasn't sexually attracted to her since he spent almost every night making passionate love to Maxie over and over again. But there had to be something there that caused him to stay with her, more than he was letting on. She had tried to convince him on more than one occasion that Lulu would be better off without him, but he never budged, he kept saying Lulu needed him, but what he didn't realize was that Maxie needed him too.

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
_

Maxie had to laugh sometimes at how naive Lulu really was. She actually thought Johnny spent his nights working for his father. "Why don't you just stay the night? Tell Lulu you got caught up at work" Johnny looked at her sympathetically, "Maxie, you know why I can't do that" Maxie rolled her eyes, "Whatever just go then" Johnny grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "Maxie you knew when we started this that it was just sex… right?" Maxie nodded, "Yeah I know, but you can honestly say your feelings for me haven't grown?"

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share  
_

Johnny paused and looked at her with complete sincerity, "Of course they've grown, there are times I think I love you, and maybe if I had met you first things would be different, but I didn't and I am committed to Lulu" Maxie rolled her eyes, "More like you need to commit Lulu" she saw the look in Johnny's eyes and quickly apologized, "Sorry I'm just bitter"

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
_

"Please Johnny, just stay the night, just this once. I want to feel what its like to fall asleep in your arms and to actually wake up in your arms. I'm tired of waking up and thinking it was all a dream" Johnny kissed her softly and smiled. "I'm sorry Maxie"

_  
I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine  
_

Maxie's frustration got the best of her and she shoved him, "FINE THEN! GO! GO HOME TO YOUR PRECIOUS LULU! I DON'T NEED OR WANT YOU IN MY BED ANYMORE!" Johnny was taken aback. One minute she was begging him to stay the night now she's shoving him and telling him to go. "You want me to leave?" Maxie felt the tears coming, but forced them away, "Yes… I can't do this anymore Johnny. It's too hard. If you love Lulu so much then you need to be faithful to her. You can't have us both anymore. I'm done".

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

And with that Maxie got out of bed and went into the bathroom to cry. Once she heard the door shut she rose up looked at herself in the mirror and vowed to never to cry over Johnny Zacchara again.


	4. Should've Said No JoLu

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing

Author's Note- I am not really a JoLu fan. I'm not even that fond of Lulu anymore after the way they've been writing her lately. But I heard this song and I thought it would be the perfect sequel to Stay.

Johnny walked into his father's house and trudged up the stairs to the room he shared with Lulu. He was upset that Maxie had ended things, but he just couldn't break up with Lulu. As much as he loved Maxie, Lulu needed him more. Little did he know that Lulu was waiting up for him.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

Lulu had found it suspicious that Johnny would spend so much time working when he hated his father and his father's business, or so he said. So Lulu had followed him to work to see what could have him to engross in a job he hated. To her surprise she followed her "devoted" boyfriend to none other than Maxie Jones' apartment. Lulu was devastated that her boyfriend was not only sleeping around on her, but he was sleeping with Maxie Jones! The one woman she hated more than anything else in the world. She quickly stormed off.

_  
You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me  
_

Lulu felt a range of emotions throughout the night as she waited for Johnny to come home. First was anger, then devastation, followed by frustration, and finally pure rage. She kept playing what she was going to say over and over in her head, she packed her bags and waited, every minute pissing her off more and more. He had been with Maxie for over three hours now. Just then she heard footsteps and then she saw the bedroom doorknob turn as Johnny appeared. He had a forced smile which fell as soon as he saw Lulu's face and her bags. "Lulu, what's going on?" Lulu smiled, "I'm leaving you"

_  
you can see that I've been crying  
and baby you know all the right things: to say  
but do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes...  
_

Johnny could see the dried tearstains on her face and became concerned, "Why? What happened? Did my father threaten you?" lulu shook her head; "Nope, you did this all on your own" Johnny looked confused, "I did what?" Lulu looked at him like he's crazy, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MAXIE AND YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I'M LEAVING YOU!" Johnny was taken aback, "How do you know?" Lulu shook her head, "I followed you tonight" Johnny rubbed a hand over his mouth then grabbed her arm so she would look him in the eyes, "Yes I have been sleeping with Maxie, but it was an extremely stupid mistake and I ended it tonight. I choose you"

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me  
_

"I don't choose you!" Johnny stepped back a little when he saw the look of rage in her eyes, "You admit you slept with her but that it was a mistake and you ended it. And I'm all of a sudden supposed to forgive you and take you back with open arms? YOU SLEPT WITH THE ONE PERSON I HATE THE MOST! I can't forgive that, nor do I want to. Good bye Johnny"

_  
I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...?  
_

"Lulu please don't go… I love you" Lulu stopped and turned slowly. She approached him seething, "You should have thought about that when you were in bed with Maxie. If you loved me you would never have slept with her. If you loved me you would have stayed faithful to me and not lied every single day. So was she worth it? Knowing how things are ending, would you have done it again?"

_  
No... No no no...  
_

Johnny looked down at his feet. Lulu shook her head and smiled, "Then you should have said No the first time and I wouldn't be leaving your cheating ass… you better hope Carly is as stable as I am when I tell her what you did to me" Johnny's eyes got big as he thought of Lulu's overprotective vengeful cousin coming after him for hurting her cousin and he became truly afraid. Lulu laughed, "Sleep well… good bye"

_  
You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_


	5. Cold Jarly

Looking back at me I see

Author's Note- I hated the way they handled Carly finding out about Jake, so this is my version.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

Jason sat on his couch in his penthouse as he thought back on the day. Carly had finally learned the truth about Jake and had disowned him. He knew she would be upset, but he didn't think she'd walk out of his life. He took another swing of tequila as he thought back to the conversation with her.

"I hear you have a son" Jason stopped his work and looked up at the woman that was his best friend and soul mate who stared back at him with broken eyes, "Who told you?" Carly fought tears as she replied, "So it's true… I was hoping it was just a sick joke… you actually had a baby with the muffin and didn't tell me" Jason tried to come up with an excuse but couldn't, "How long have you known?" Carly asked brokenly, she was hoping he would say that he had just found out and that he was planning to tell her, but he couldn't lie to her anymore, "I've known since the hostage crisis at the Metro Court"

Carly held back a sob as she absorbed what he was saying, "Months. You've known for months and never once tried to tell me?" Jason lowered his eyes, "Don't look away from me Jason Morgan… I thought I was your best friends that I was the only person you could share your secrets with and they would be safe, because you were that for me. What did you not trust me?" Jason shook his head, "Of course not, Elizabeth and I had agreed that the fewer the people that knew the better it was." Carly looked at the ceiling and let out a laugh, "But it is okay for Sam and Lucky to know?"

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold _

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
_

Jason lowered his eyes again, "Sam found out when Jake was born, Lucky had just found out at the black and white ball. Liz and I were going to keep it a secret and let Lucky raise Jake as his own, but they ended up getting a divorce and then Sam threatened to tell him, so we beat her to the punch." Carly shook her head, "I guess I overestimated my importance in your life. Since you couldn't even share the biggest news of your life with me" Jason quickly denied, "It wasn't that Carly, its just I know how you are and with you history with Elizabeth I figured it would be better if you weren't terrorizing her at every corner" Carly looked at him incredulously, "You honestly think I would do that? You don't know me at all Jason; I'm starting the think you never did. This friendship is over; I don't ever want to see you again. Good bye Jason." And with that she left.

_  
To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
_

It was then that Jason truly felt his heart break. Carly had been mad at him before but not like this. This time her eyes had been cold and dead. Her voice was dripping with hate and disdain. This time Carly was gone for good and Jason's world began to collapse. He did the one thing he swore he was never do, he began going over every decision he had ever made since meeting Carly and tried to determine when he had gone wrong.

He thought back to the day they met, he had felt the raw sexual attraction between them instantly and they were explosive. But what's more she didn't ask anything out of him, at a time where everyone wanted something from him, memories, love, commitment; she had asked for nothing and expected nothing. That's what attracted Jason to her the most. That was when they developed the strong bond he thought would never break. Then she gave him the best thing he could ever have asked for, she gave him Michael, she let him be a father, she gave him a family. It was then he learned what unconditional love was. Through all the ups and downs he knew one thing would always remain the same, his love for Carly and her love for him… even when she slept with Sonny he knew they're love was not destroyed, just changed.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
_

And that's when it hit him, that's where he had gone wrong. He shouldn't have left when Carly slept with Sonny. He should have stayed and fought for her. He would have won; he had no doubt about that. But he had left and that was when their bond had changed, perhaps it had gotten stronger in a way, but he truly felt that it had changed for the worse. He still loved her but he no longer trusted her. He no longer saw her as a friend, more as a child he had to protect and watch. This was wrong because she was anything but. She was strong and determined and she loved him as is, unconditionally. _  
_

_I never meant to be so cold  
_

She had never turned her back on him; she never went to anyone else when she needed help. Yet he did, he would turn to Liz, Sonny, Courtney, Sam, and even Emily. He never truly trusted her, probably because she broke him so completely he couldn't make himself trust her without putting his heart at risk anymore. She had always been warm and loving; he had been cold and judging. He acted like her father, not her best friend, and it was then he wondered why she had loved him at all.

_  
I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold  
_

She was always vulnerable with him and he had always been so reserved. But it was no use now because she was gone. He had lost his best friend, his soul mate, the best thing that had ever happened to him; and she wasn't coming back. She took her love, her support, and his family, now Jason had nothing. A son he couldn't claim, a lover he had to hide, a job that risked his life everyday, a business partner who only cared about himself, and an empty penthouse silenced by the removal of his best friend and the life she brought whenever she walked into a room. The life she brought to him by just loving him. He had officially lost everything he loved, all for nothing.

_  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say  
is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold_


	6. Broken Carly

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out  
_

Carly lay in her bed listening to the clock in her room tick as she clung to the giraffe Jason had gotten Michael when he was a baby. She was still in shock from the days events. She couldn't believe her baby was gone. It happened so fast it still seemed to be a blur, an unreal blur. One minute she was standing in the Metro Court lobby arguing with Claudia Zacchara and next thing she knew she got the most devastating call of her life from the woman she hated with a passion.

Carly knew her life would never be the same as she rushed to the hospital. She had planned to take a car, but she couldn't stand the wait so she ran. She removed her heels and ran and fast as she could so she could be with her baby. She had tears streaming and she probably looked like a mad woman, but she didn't care her baby needed her.

She got the hospital before the ambulance just as Jason arrived. She clung to him as they waited, with their breath held in. The minute Michael was wheeled in Carly left Jason and ran to his side, pushing Sonny out of the way. She grabbed her twelve-year-old's hand and reassured him everything would be alright, she was there to give him strength. _  
_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
_

The doctors stopped her as they wheeled Michael into the exam room forcing Carly to watch helplessly as her son fought for his life. She watched as they ran around yelling orders and examining her baby and it was then Carly begun to feel the surreal ness of it all. Carly had been here before many times for Sonny, Jason, and even herself. But she never, in her most horrible nightmares would have thought she'd be here for her son.

She then noticed Elizabeth handling Michael's clothes. She slowly approached her and asked for her son's clothes in a broken voice. Elizabeth at first refused stating they were for evidence, but Carly then demanded. She took the clothes from Elizabeth a little more aggressively than she had wanted, but she couldn't help it. She began riffling through the different articles when she can upon his jacket, which had his blood and she lost it. She sunk to the floor in sobs not caring if anyone caught her. Jason did though. Carly kept sobbing as Jason gently watched her, everybody's eyes were on her but she didn't care. She no longer cared about anything except Michael.

_  
The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life  
_

It was at that moment the rage set in. She raised her eyes and found her target. As she rose out of the comfort of Jason's arms she approached Sonny and Kate. With daggers in her eyes and disdain in her voice she asked, "How the hell did this happen?" Kate started in but Carly silenced her with a look, "I didn't ask you… I don't' care what you have to say… I asked Michael's father" Sonny looked up with broken eyes, "Someone tried to kill me at the warehouse but they hit Michael instead" Carly tried to keep her voice steady, but she wasn't doing a very good job, "WHY THE HELL WAS HE EVEN THERE SONNY! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TAKE OUR KIDS TO YOUR WAREHOUSE!"

Kate interrupted again, "It was my idea Carly… I took Michael there so he could see what his father does." Carly turned her attention to Kate, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE MY SON!" Fear crept into Kate's eyes, she knew how protective Carly is about her kids, "I'm sorry Carly, I had no idea this would happen" Carly laughed sadistically, "OF COURSE NOT! You and Sonny really are made for each other. You never consider anyone but yourselves. You live in this dream world where Sonny is only a coffee importer and that there are not people out there just waiting to strike Sonny where it hurts. But don't worry you'll find out."

"Don't threaten her Carly" Sonny warned, "Oh don't worry Sonny I won't have to do anything because you will do it all by yourself." She then looked to Kate, "Did he ever tell you how he shot me in the head?" Kate's eyes got big in horror which made Carly smile, "Yeah, while I was giving birth to Morgan" Kate looked at Sonny who only looked away in shame, "That was a long time again Carly" Carly shook her head, "Not that long ago… I still have the scar" Kate was speechless for once in her life and Carly smiled in victory as she went back to exam room window to watch her son.

_  
I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
_

It was then Carly watched as Michael's vitals dropped and the curtain was pulled. Carly screamed as she banged on the doors. Jason grabbed her around the waist to get her away from the door, but Carly fought back. She pushed and kicked and yelled with all her might, "LET ME GO! I NEED TO BE WITH MY BABY! I CAN'T LOSE MY BABY!" Jason managed to get her settled at the other side of the room as Carly sobbed, "Please don't take my baby God! Please don't take him" Elizabeth, Lulu, Bobbie, Luke, Tracy, Edward, and Mike all watched with sadness in their eyes as they witnessed the strongest woman Port Charles has ever seen completely lose it as she lost her child.

Jason too was crying with his best friend as he lost his first son. Just then Patrick and Robin appeared before the crowd, Robin was crying uncontrollably and Patrick had tears in his eyes as Carly approached them cautiously, "You saved him… right? He flat lined but you were able to revive him" Patrick didn't say anything as Carly became more desperate, "Please…" she begged, "tell me you saved him" Patrick sighed and looked to the ceiling before he destroyed this woman he respected immensely, "I'm sorry… we couldn't save him" Carly immediately collapsed. Everyone stayed back as Carly screamed and yelled and cursed at life.

But Carly wasn't the only one devastated and sobbing. Elizabeth cried as she imagined this happening to her and Jake. Lulu sobbed for her cousins as Luke held her with tears in his eyes. Bobbie sobbed in the comfort of Mike's arms for her grandson. And Kate sobbed for the part she'd played in Michael's death. _  
_

_I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hangin' on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok  
_

Once Carly had ceased crying and Patrick felt it was safe he led her into the room Michael's body was. Carly had grabbed Jason because she knew she wouldn't be able to do it by herself. Carly's tears flowed freely in a blinding stream as she touched her son's bright red hair. She had to shut her eyes at the sight of him lifeless on the table but then forced herself to look back. He was so pale and cold Carly almost didn't believe it was Michael. She then looked to Jason who was having a break down of his own at this point, "Look what we did to him" Jason looked at her confused, "What do you mean what we did? Sonny and Kate took him to the warehouse"

Carly nodded, "Yes, but if it wasn't for us, Sonny would never have become his father and Michael wouldn't have been accompanying his father to work. All the decisions we made brought Michael to this place. We tried so hard to keep him away from AJ for fear AJ would ruin his life. Yet we let Sonny be his father and that killed him. How did I ever think Sonny would be a good father?" Jason looked at her with sympathy since he was thinking the same thing as her, "We had no way of knowing" Carly shook her head, "I should have left town with you instead of marrying Sonny. I should have let you adopt Michael when AJ signed away his parental rights. I should have left Sonny's ass when he shot me in the head…" Jason stopped her, "Carly we can play the "woulda-coulda-shoulda" game for the rest of our lives, but we can't change anything. At the end of the day Michael will still be gone" Carly started sobbing again as she clung to Jason who was also crying_  
_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

The two composed themselves as they exited the room. Immediately they came face to face with Sonny and Kate who were getting ready to go into the room, but Carly stopped them, "What do you think you're doing?" Sonny looked at her incredulously. "I'm going to say good-bye to my son" Carly shook her head, "You two have done enough damage to Michael, you are not going in there." Sonny glared at her, "You can't stop me" He went to push Carly away but Jason stopped him, "Don't touch her. And you will not be going in there, especially with Kate. You two will leave and you never come near me, Carly, or Morgan again" Sonny stared at his once best friend, "You can't stop me from seeing Morgan" Carly lost it, "YOU'VE ALREADY KILLED MICHAEL! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY OTHER SON! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

Kate butted in, "Sonny had no idea Michael would be hurt" Jason shook his head, "There's always a chance. That's the business we live in. We don't try to act like it isn't dangerous… Well Sonny used to until you showed up." Sonny went to intervene, but Carly stopped him, "You will leave now or you will leave in body bags" Not believing her, Sonny went to push past them when Carly pulled the gun she carried with her from her hip and fired. Two shots. One in each head. And that's how Sonny Corinthos and Kate Howard died.

AFTERWARD: Carly was arrested immediately but Jason bailed her out in less than 48 hours. She was tried, but was acquitted on reason of extreme emotional distress and was sentenced to seek treatment at Shady Brook. During the time Carly divorced Jax, Jason handed the business to Max and Milo, Carly had Jason adopt Morgan and once she was released they all moved out of state, not being able to handle life in a town where they had lost so much.


	7. Nobody Knows but me Jarly

This is a follow-up to Cold.

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
But these four walls close in more everyday  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

Jason smiled as he entered the Metro Court ballroom with Elizabeth Spencer on his arm. He didn't show it, but he quickly scanned the room for his best friend. He found her smiling and kissing Jasper Jax in the corner oblivious to him or anyone else that was in the room. He wanted so badly to go over there and steal her away, talk to her, tell her he was sorry, make her see how much he loved her and how perfect they were together… but he knew it would be no use he had hurt her and she would never forgive him for that.

_Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

He smiled down at Liz as they each grabbed a glass of champagne. They had made their affair public, but no one knew he was Jake's father. They just acted as if they were dating. Jason put on a god show as he acted as if Liz were the only woman in the world he laughed with her, kissed her, and even danced with her. But he couldn't tear his attention from the vivacious blonde who had yet to even glance in his direction. Jason stared longingly as he thought back to where he had gone wrong.

_Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is a-tumblin' down  
I can say it clearly but you're no where around  
_

He wished he had told Carly about Jake as soon as he had found out. Heck, he wished he had never slept with Elizabeth to begin with because he knew how much it killed Carly to know Elizabeth had had his son. He wished he could go back and fight for Carly when she had slept with Sonny, maybe then they would have ended up together. There would not be any Elizabeth, Sam, Sonny, or Jax. He and Carly would be a family with Michael and their own kids.

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

He heard her laugh as Jax whispered something in her ear and his heart ached. He felt the walls close in and he had to get out of there. He excused himself from Elizabeth and quickly exited to ballroom. He stood on the terrace as he took big gasps of the cold air, paying no attention to the burn it caused. He felt tears burning in his eyes but he didn't dare let them fall. He wanted so bad to go back in there and drag Carly out of there, lock her in a room with him until she forgave him and agreed to come back into his life. He missed her, he missed the boys, and he missed the light and life she brought to every room and everybody. He wanted his family back.

_How blue can I get you could ask my heart  
Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words just couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still  
_

"Jase?" Jason whipped his head around when he heard his angel's voice, "Carly…" Carly looked nervous as she stood out in the cold. Jason immediately removed his jacket and offered it to her. She shook her head in refusal. "Are you okay? I saw you leave in such a hurry" Jason smiled, "Always worried about me" Carly snorted, "Yeah I think it's a disease…I can't seem to make myself stop" Jason looked at her hopeful, "Does this mean you might be able to forgive me?" Carly was adamant, "No… what you did Jase was unforgivable. You lied to me about a child… you didn't trust me. You didn't just break my heart Jase, you destroyed it" Jason didn't stop the tears from falling this time, "Carly I never meant to" Carly nodded, "I know… just like I never meant to hurt you by sleeping with Sonny" Jason shut his eyes in pain, "I forgave you though" Carly looked at him incredulously, "Did you? Did you really forgive me? Or did you just give up on me?"

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

Jason went to touch her and comfort her, but she backed away out of reach, "No Jase… this is for the best. For too long I put you before everyone else in my life… and it was for nothing. You didn't even feel the same way. You put everyone else before me. Now my marriage is working my boys are thriving… I hate to say it but my life has gotten better now that I'm not defending you every other day." Jason felt his heart break Carly's life was better off without him and he couldn't take that from her. His life may be miserable, but he loved her enough to stay away as long as she was happy. "I'm happy for you. All I ever wanted for you was for you to be happy." Carly nodded, "That's all I want for you… even if it is Elizabeth who makes you happy" Jason smiled, "I love you Carly" Carly smiled, "I love you too, I just can't trust you or put my faith in you anymore" Jason nodded, he understood where she was coming from. He slowly approached her and pulled her into his arms holding her for dear life. He pulled back slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Be happy" Carly smiled, "You too"

_The nights are so lonely  
The days are so sad  
I just keep thinking  
About the love that we had  
Nobody knows it but me_


End file.
